


Perfect Assassin

by Blu (BluBooThalassophile)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Demons, F/M, Modern Assassins, Modern Emperor, Modern Royalty, POV Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/Blu
Summary: Everyone seems to forget that despite being Emperor he was first and foremost an instrument of death, and with a rising radical faction on his hands he's decided to handle it personally. He just never expected her, in his exceptionally long life he's never encountered someone quite like Kobayashi Rin.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Perfect Assassin

He sat on his family's ancestral home's engawa watching the sunset, the wind ruffled his hair a little. In this century he had taken to wearing it short, it's silver coloring was enough of an attention grabber that he did not need it long as most daiyōkai preferred to wear it.

He was Inu no Taishō of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, Emperor of Japan, Emperor of China, and ruler of the mortal and yōkai worlds, his word was law, and had been for well over a thousand years since he had killed his father to save his mother and brother.

Sitting there he lounged casually and enjoyed the tea, he had a fishing rod he had been toying with all afternoon as he evaded council meetings, and war meetings. The human faction of upstarts, calling themselves Yōkai Taijiya were a problem of this century. But not everything could be perfect, even in the twenty-first century. He preferred residing in the yōkai realm where life was more like the ancient ways, he was not a fan of the mortal realm and its technology.

"Oji-san!" a voice shrieked which caused him to glance over to the door leading to his private gardens. Soon she'd be here.

His brother had found a mate in the mortal realm who had recently agreed to residing here at Tsuzuki Castle with InuYasha. Higurashi Kagome was a decendent of the first woman InuYasha had loved, Kikyō, Sesshōmaru had been stunned by the resemblance between the two women but kept it to himself. Higurashi Kagome was not Kikyō, in any way beyond appearance, even Kagome's spiritual power outclassed Kikyō's, so there was no real comparison between the women.

Suddenly his doors were yanked open and a flurry of red came crashing in, he winced a bit as she crashed. Moroha was still all paws for a pup, paws and enthusiasm despite her very human appearance.

"Oji-san!" she shouted leaping for him, he caught her before she crashed into the pond.

"Mama said you were going to the mortal realm!" she announced as he set the girl on her feet again.

He nodded as he picked up his tea.

"I wanna go!"

"No."

"But I can protect you!" she persisted.

"No," he repeated.

"Oji-san!" she whined.

"No."

"Please!"

"What did your mother say?" he asked.

"No. But you're Emperor! You don't have to listen to her!" she reasoned.

"Your mother said no," he replied with a soft voice.

"You're no fun!"

"This is not an exploration trip, Moroha," he chided the girl.

"You're going there to kick Yōkai Taijiya ass!" she cheered.

He raised a brow then.

"Butt, I meant butt," she said swiftly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"The answer is no," he stated. His business in the mortal realm was much more than just meeting with the Yōkai Taijiya faction, no, he was also going there to collect a personal debt from the mortal shōgun supporting the Yōkai Taijiya. One way or another, Sesshōmaru would be quelling the rebellion.

* * *

Kobayashi Rin whimpered as the man tightened his grip on her, pressing the blade more firmly against her throat her eyes were wide with terror as she stared at her father who was prostrate on the ground with a different man looming over him.

"You tell the Emperor about what we did here tonight, tell him it was the Yōkai Taijiya and he's next," the man over her father snarled.

She screamed against the hand restraining her when the blade sunk into her father and eviscerated him, she struggled against the hard body to get to her father as the nurse in her kicked into high gear. Gnashing her teeth, she tasted leather and blood before she was thrown into the shoji with all her captor's strength. She crashed through the shoji and slammed onto the tatami mat. She lay there bleeding as the world wavered and she watched her father's murder and her attacker disappear into the night.

Kobayashi Rin, sole daughter of Kobayashi Suikotsu, a close mortal advisor to the Emperor Sesshōmaru, lay there staring at her father's dead body, unable to move.

* * *

Sesshōmaru walked the halls of his home, the history of his conquests and uniting of the yōkai and mortal realms were portrayed, at his mother's insistence. He had long since claimed his maternal grandfather's title, Inu no Taishō, and his father's title as Emperor of China's Spirit World, and he had forged his own title as Emperor of Japan, uniting the people in the late thirteenth century during the Mongol Ga Invasions, his rule had been well over seven hundred years, and was not set to end soon.

He ruled as his mother had taught him, with few words, far more action and a lot of patience. His court was simple, he had set up to retain the old structures of Japan, finding comfort in military uniform. It had served him well when the West had started encroaching on his territories, keeping Japan, China, and later Korea, as well as Vietnam and Thailand under his rule had been vital to keeping his power and peace in the East. He had enjoyed Westerners, found them fascinating, but ultimately a narrowminded people.

Sesshōmaru walked into his office and saw his retainer, a kappa by the name of Jaken, standing there with a pile of scrolls of events happening in his kingdom.

Though most of his kingdom operated in the twenty-first century with ease, he had held a fondness for the old fashion ways and traditions of a traditional household.

"My lord!" Sesshōmaru looked at Jaken then. He had never permitted his titles to be changed or the address given to him to be altered, he had been but a lord when his conquest begun, and to be addressed as anything more felt pretentious, though public addresses utilized his formal titles.

"Kobayashi-sama and his daughter were attacked, Kobayashi-sama is dead," Jaken informed him.

"And his daughter?" Sesshōmaru asked dryly.

"She is in the hospital, she requests an audience, my lord," Jaken stated. "She says it's about the Yōkai Taijiya."


End file.
